Love Can't Last Forever
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: While Edward was hunting Bella got kidnapped. the problem is everyone saw edward come home before he really did. Did someone clone Edward? was Bella ment to be with Edward all along?
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or twilight or New Moon, or anything else.

Bella- Forks, Washington- Charlie's house(Bella's Room)

I was just lying there in my bed weeks after Edward proposed to me. I was thinking about him actually changing me if I married him. I tried to remember Charlie and Renee but the thought of being with Edward forever was unbearable. When I finally did get to sleep I felt something wet covering my nose and mouth. Someone was putting me to sleep. I thrashed wildly until the contents on the covering took hold and I went unconscious.

Edward-Forks, Washington- Cullen Manor

I couldn't be at Bella's tonight because I had to go hunting. I hadn't been in weeks. I had left early so I came back around midnight. I went home for a little to change clothes and I saw Alice looking petrified. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked her urgently. "Bella's been kidnapped." Alice told me not moving. I was shocked I hurried to Bella's to see for myself and sure enough she was gone. I feel to my knees.

Bella-??

I woke up to a black room. It was gloomy and the ceiling was dripping small bits of water. It looked kind of like a jail cell. Though there were no bars. I though at first it was night out, but then I realized there were no windows or doors. _How did I get in here? _The walls were bricks up about twenty feet above my head. There was no way anybody could find me now. Then I saw something walk **through** the wall. He smiled at me with a pleasant smile that made me shudder. "Good Morning Bella." He told me. His voice was like velvet, but then again all the vampires that I knew had velvet like voices. What bothered me was that it sounded exactly like Edward's! "Wh who are you?' I managed to choke out. "That really doesn't matter now does it Bella?" said the man. I couldn't see his face in the darkness. I could only see the outline of his figure.

Edward- Forks, Washington- Cullen Manor

I ran back to my house as fast as I could. My family was in the main room. Emmett looked perplexed. "What's up with you Emmett?" I asked, suddenly wishing I hadn't. "You went to go see Bella at eleven last night." He accused. "No I didn't Emmett I needed to go hunting." I spoke through gritted teeth, because they all saw me leave earlier yesterday morning. "Emmett's right Edward," Rosalie said. "You came back at ten forty-five and told us you were going to see Bella right away." I looked at Alice for help. "I don't know what to tell you Edward." Alice finally said. "We were all in the living room when you came in." "What are you talking about!You all saw me leave yesterday morning!" I was starting to get pissed off. I was so mad that I went over to the T.v. and I smashed it. "Why aren't you guys trying to help me find Bella!" I roared and with that I was off.

A/N: planning to update soon

B/N: ello pplz! im the Beta!!!! sorry if there are errors but im not so good. well... Bye pplz: )


	2. Chapter 2: The First Attack

Chapter 2: The Search

Edward- Forks, Washington

I ran around Forks trying to see who had see Bella recently. Unfortunately nobody had seen her since school, except for Charlie. But he hadn't seen her since the night of her kidnapping. We had already mad up so he let me in to talk to him about Bella. He begged me to find her for him, and since i was hoping to make her my wife i agreed.

Bella- ?????????????

the darkness was getting annoying. I was also getting freaked out by my captors regular visits. _Is this ever going to stop?_ When my captor visited me again, I lunged at him, hands balled into fist unfortuately his speedy quick moves were 2 slow for my pace he caught my wrists and flung me into the back wall knocking me out. "Good Night Bella." was all I heard before the darkness consumed my mind.

Edward- Forks, Washington- Cullen Manor

I'm so glad that my family was as worried as me because I was going nuts. Suddenly we heard Alice scream. I was in her room before I had time to think."Alice what's wrong?" "I don't believe it, I don't believe it." was all she said.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short i had to go enjoy pplz: )


	3. Chapter 3: Vision

Chapter 3: Vision

Alice- Forks, Washington- Cullen Manor

It was so clear that I screamed at the sight of it. Edward was at my side in seconds. I couldn't tell him what happened though. I had to get Edward to go somewhere, so i said the simplest thing i could, "I don't believe it." Edward, as i had hoped, was confused. Carlisle came in and heard me say that. "Edward why don't you let me talk to Alice." Carlisle was persuasive enough to go out searching for Bella some more. I calmed down and told Carlisle the whole story, "Edward was abusing Bella. She was in a pitch black room with no doors and windows. Bella was crying she couldn't see Edward's face. Then the vision stopped." I explained. Carlisle looked apalled. "what's wrong?" i asked. "Alice when did you see this vision?" Carlisle looked worried. "Right before Edward got home.""It was dark but I'm positive it was Edward." Carlisle looked stern now, "Edward is not allowed to look for Bella anymore, I will send Emmett, Jasper,a dn Rosalie.""I don't want Edward to hurt Bella in anyway." "Of course Carlisle."

Bella- ?????????????

I woke up with a headache. Sure enough my captor was standing above me. When he saw me awake he pulled me up by my throat. He didn't grip my tightly enough to cut off the air but it was still uncomforable. "Why did you try to attack me?" his velevet voice was irrestible. "Because I wanted to get out of here." I managed. "Bella, Bella, Bella, without me you would be trapped in here forever."

Edward- Forks, Washington- Cullen Manor

When i came back Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were gone. I turned around to leave again only to find Alice, Carlisle, and Esme standing in my way. "I'm sorry Edward we can't let you go looking for Bella." Carlisle's voice was full of athurity. " You can't tell me what to do. I have to find her before she gets seriously hurt!" "Edawrd what if you just put her in more danger?" Alice asked. "I would never hurt her!" They were really getting on my nerves. " Just think it through Edward. If you go running to save whose to say that the person who kidnapped her won't act that much faster?" Esme had a point. "Fine." I said in defete. "I'll be in my room."


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

Chapter 4

Bella- ????????????????

It's been who knows how long i've been in this cell. My captor never even bothers to come in unless he is bringing me food. I decided I could no longer wait for Edward. I was going to try and break free. Unfortunately at that moment and icy hand grabbed my arm and broke it in a single twist. I screamed in pain. then he kicked me in the side and I crumpled to the ground. "Be careful about what you think." he warned. _Wait he can here my thoughts. the on exception to Edward, Aro and Jane was having a vampire hear her thoguhts. If only Alice were here. _It felt like forever when i decided to try to ecape again. but once i had made up my mind the vampire was in my cell faster then i could take a breath. He slamed me into the wall making me fall to the floor. then he walked across my left leg. I screamed again and he gave me the same warning, only he added something. "Keep you're thoughts to yourself and don't start on descion making. I will know every move you make." I realized something. Everytime I make a decision Alice can see it. I made a decesion I was about to regret.

Alice- Froks, Washington- Cullen manor

Edward and I were sitting in his room. Suddenly I saw a vision it was short but brutal. _I'm going to ecape and see Edward again. _Came Bella's voice. I already was aware of Edward listening in on my visions. _ A man broke her arm and kicked her in the side. _Edward was growling next to me. _"be careful about what you think about." warned his voice. _Edward was stuned to here his own voice with Bella. His voice was in that room torturing the one he loved. and he could read her mind. Minuets later another vision came up. it was almost the same and Edward looked frightened.


	5. Chapter 5: Giving Up

Chapter 5: Giving Up

Edward- Forks Washington- Cullen Manor(Edward's Room)

I couldn't belive it my Bella was being tortured to death by another vampire. "do you know where he is?" i said the gritted teeth obviously loosing my temper. "No all i see is a room with no doors or windows." Alice answered honestly. I was fuming, "Let me go try to find Bella." I more or less commanded. Alice was firm. "No, we can't let you go."

Bella- ????????????????????????????????????

This was getting rediculous. I was looseing my mind. The man came in. I was now calling him a name unprintable. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what did i say about you're thoughts!" he picked me up and threw me at the brick wall. I fell into a pile of water and soon realized that he was walking on my other leg making it impossible for me to move. "why are you doing this!" I screamed throw my tears. he just walked throw my cell wall leaving my food in front of me. i tried to get up, but with every move i made with my good arm, my body shot pain through me. I eventually quit trying. and drifted to sleep dreaming of Edward.

Alice- Forks, Washington- Cullen Manor

He was out of the room faster then usual. I ran to Carlisle's office and told him about Edward. "there's nothing we can do now but to follow him." Carlisle and Esme and I packed our things and followed Edward's path. I could tell we weren't far behind because his tracks were freash. I was hoping we would find Bella soon. I couldn't tell how long she had left to live.

A/N: sorry my chapters are so short but i don't always have time to write fifty paragraphs


	6. Chapter 6: Plan

Chapter 6: Plan

Edward- Atlanta, Georgia

I've been running for the past four days. I was glad I had gone hunting recently. I was going through every state looking for Bella. I was listening for thoughts of someone that might have seen her captor. I was mad by how the man treated my Bella. I was trying to think of vampires that might have wanted Bella but I had taken a flight to Volterra and Aro hasn't seen her. i was starting to panic. I suddenly heard a familiar voice not to far from me and listened quickly. _Edward, it's Alice before you shut me out of your thoughts i have to show you something. __**Vision- "Bella, Bella, Bella, what did i say about you're thoughts!" he picked her up and threw her at the brick wall. She fell into a pile of water and soon realized that he was walking on her other leg making it impossible for me to move. "why are you doing this!" She screamed throw her tears. **__Theren in New York. Emmett found you there. _ I raced to New York but that was three days away from Geogia even when I was running.

Bella- New York

I was tierd of fighting him but still did for Edward. If nothing else mattered Edward did. The next time he came in I had finally managed to sit upright. the figure, who i thought being in the dark so long that i would see his face, stabbed me in the side with a knife. He seemed to be unaware of my blood and did something I didn't understand, but quite suddenly as well he did something to make me blind. I really couldn't see anything now. I was hoping with every breath in me that Edward was nearby.

Alice- when I had sent him my thoughts I was deeply worried. I was so atuned to Bella that I realized she didn't have much longer before she died. i tried to focus on the dark room but somthing was blocking my thoughts. Then it happened. I screeched louder then ever and it caused Carlisle to pull over. I told him what I saw, "Bella was in the room. The man walked in with a knife. He walked over to Bella and stabbed her with the knife in the side. He didn't seemed bothered at all by the blood. Then he did a sudden movement and blinded Bella." I was almost hyperventilating by now. Carlisle looked at me, "How long do we have?" he asked worried. "dward will make it two days from now. The man is saving Bella. He's torturing her but wants her alive until Edward is there. He wants to kill Bella in front of Edward."


	7. Chapter 7: Findings

Chapter 7: Fi ndings

Edward- New York City, New York

I found Emmett eaisly. He told me where to find Bella and appently my clone. I started walking but Emmett grabbed me. "Did you not get Alice's recent phone call!??" If you go in there the Edward wanna be is going to kill Bella infront of you." "I've got a plan"

Alice- New York City, New York

We made it there two min. after Edward and followed him. Rosalie and Jasper met us at the car. When we heard that Emmett had a plan we cracked up laughing. Edward told us to hush up and we all listened intently. "What we do is this." started Emmett. "two of us will get the Edward wanna be out of the hideout when we get him far enough away Edward and Alice will go in to rescue Bella. Edward will carry her in his arms, we'll steal the fastest cars in New York and head home." Emmett finished his plan with a sound of pride in his voice." That might work" Edward said lets get ready.

Bella- New York

The ground I was sitting on was freezing cold. Water kept dripping onto my head. I heard noises then I heard a crashing sound. I heard Edward's voice and screamed. "Get away from me!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!!! Stop hurting me!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I heard Alice and was instantly greatful. I felt her bend down and I hugged her with my good arm. "Edward?" I asked. "It's me." Edward assured me. He picked me up and I sqeezed my good arm around him. "I missed you so much." I felt around for his face and then his lips. "Alice what's wrong with her?" I eard Eward's booming voice demand. "He abused her Edward. After I stopped talking to you I had another vision. I was going to tell you but you were to far off. Edward." Her voice was almost a whisper ,"he blinded her. She can't see at all. He also stabbed her in her side." I clutched Edward to me when I heard a voice that I knew was not coming from my Edward. "Well, well, well, i guess i would have expected all of you to come not just Edward. I felt Edward pass me to Alice who tried to fly back into the air above but the man's voice and apparently his body was blocking our way out. Suddenly I was no longer in Alice's grasp. "Alice leave now." the man had me and apparently was threating them with me. "Let her go!" Edward's voice was farther away then I would have liked. The man released me and I crashed on the ground going into unconceiness.

Edward-

When I commanded he let her go he just dropped her onto the ground I was horror stuck. I lunged at him and we quickly started fighting. Alice was over by Bella about to grab her when suddenly faster then any vampire he snagged Bella and set her inside a wall! "If you want Bella, you'll have to fight me for her" he sounded amused. Not to long after Emmett and Jasper were at my side. " No family or distractions" said the now visible Edward. He was me after all. that's why Bella was so scared of me. He flew us into a room with no doors or windows and two way mirrors for walls. Alice, Jasper ,and Emmett, along with Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were looking at us. Alice pointed out which one was me thank god. Then the fighting began.

Alice-

The fight was brutal. Esme and Rosalise left the room. Carlisle did too. Jasper and Emmett didn't even look worried they had bet before the fight on which edward would win. Jasper said it was most likely to be our Edward, but Emmett comparing the strength and speed of the other Edward was betting against Jasper. I was just hoping Bella was okay.


	8. Chapter 8: Safe For Now

Chapter 8: Safe. For Now

Edward-

The fight lasted two hours. I had slamed him against the wall enough to make a weak spot to break. Alice was overjoyed. Jasper held his hand out towards Emmett. Alice and I started laughing our heads off. Finally I ran over to the wall which Bella was in. I took my chance and broke a hole in it. I waited to break the rest to make sure I didn't hit Bella but she wasn't there.

Alice-

The look on Edward's face frightened me. "Edward what's wrong." I asked but still full of athurity. "She's not here!" he screamed it. It was a bit frightening. Edward ran back over to the clone Edward. "Where is she? What have you done to Bella?" He looked like he was on the verge of tears. If he could cry. The clone Edward just laughed. Edward smacked him. He then gave him to Emmett and Jasper.

Edward-

There was no way Bella could have dissapeared. Alice called me over to the hole where Bella was soposed to be. "Watch this." Alice said sticking her arm. Through. when it reached a certain point, it vanished. "She's not gone Edward, just invisivble." With a sigh of relief we finshed making the hole and I climbed in. There she was. She looked terrible of course but still beautiful. I picked her up and we carried her to Forks.

Bella-

It felt like forever when I woke up. when I saw it was cloudy I sighed in releif. _I was looking at the sky again. _I couldn't believe it at first. Then I felt a cool hand on my good hand. "Good Morning my angel." Edward said kissing my forehead. "I hope you don't plan on scaring any of us like that agian. You gave Charlie a fright." Suddenly it all came back to me. "The man!" I bolted upright then suddenly regreted it. I couldn't see Edward's face and that bothered me. "Where are you?" I demanded. "I'm right here." Edward sounded confused. "Then why can't I see you?" I challenged. There was a grim tone in his voice. "The man who kidnapped you had blinded you Bella." His hand went tense. There was a long silence before we heard another voice. "Bella? Oh Bella you're awake!" At least Alice was excited about my condition. "Alice where are you?" I let go of Edward's hand and started searching for hers. She pulled my hand into hers for me and stroked it. "You're going to be okay Bella. Carlisle says you're going to be hear awhile but you'll have a full recovery." Alice sounded worried. "What about my eyesight?" I had wondered about that. The was a long silence before, "Bella you may never get your vision back. Unless..." She stopped midstentence. "Finish. Unless what?" I proded. "Unless you're changed. If you get changed there's a good chance you'll get your eyesight back, along with everything else that goes with being a Cullen." My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. _A Cullen. _

A/N: The sequel will be out asap.


End file.
